


I'm doing my best to get caught

by OpportunisticHag



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's just porn guys, Lowkey praise kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism, also lowkey choking, literally just filth, ultimate bottom Archie but who's keeping track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag
Summary: Bless his heart, but sexy ambushing is not Archie's usual forte. This has two other schemers written all over it.Before she can attempt another question, he supplies a sheepish, "Sorry to attack you, we were bored."There it is.





	I'm doing my best to get caught

Betty's jaw is starting to ache from smiling at people she hasn't seen in years. It's not fake per se, but certainly exaggerated for the near-strangers milling about her childhood home, each with a drink in their hand and a generic greeting on their lips.

  
_They're as excited to be here as I am_ , Betty thinks, amused.

  
Her mother insisted on hosting the party here in Riverdale. Her mother insisted on having a party in the first place - "You're _engaged_ now, Betty. That's cause for celebration!" - which is suspect, seeing as she knows her mother still hasn't accepted her fiancé.

  
It's not even a slight against Jughead at this point. No one will ever be good enough for Alice Cooper's daughter, after all.

  
(They all agreed that she doesn't need to know one fiancé is actually two-plus-one. A flimsy excuse here and there about how she _doesn't need to stay in her own tiny bed because she's an adult, Mom_ , and _she can afford a nice hotel vacation every once in a while_ , means World War III can be postponed until after the ceremony.)

  
Still, tradition is tradition in the Cooper household, and that means a stuffy engagement party with everyone dressed to the nines. Betty knows her mom means well but god, she's exhausted from all the niceties, and her partners have apparently left her to fend for herself.

  
Distant Relative Twice Removed #4 has actually started talking about the weather, so she glances at her phone to check the time and sees a recent text.

  
_Can you come upstairs when you have a minute?_

  
Jughead has always shown up to support her, even at unnecessary family gatherings. But sometimes it's overwhelming for him and he needs to decompress, isolate himself for a few moments of silence to collect himself. On occasion he needs more than that, needs Betty to bring him back to earth.

  
She quickly excuses herself, making her way through the crowd as she heads to her bedroom. Archie catches her eye with a quizzical expression on his face, and she simply gestures towards the staircase. He nods before he goes back to raiding all of the snack tables.

  
While she climbs the stairs her mind briefly entertains the thought that they could sneak out, grab Jughead and Veronica and run off to Pop's to hide away for the rest of the night.  
Easing her bedroom door open with a soft, "Juggie? Are you okay?" her chest is tight with worry when she doesn't see him right away. She steps further into the room, completely disoriented now. _Where else would he go? The guest room for more quiet? Did he leave altogether? Did he revert to his teenage self and climb out the window?_

  
She pulls out her phone again to call him when suddenly she's shoved from behind, the force knocking the wind out of her. Panic surges through her and the beginning of a scream forms in her throat, but a hand quickly covers her mouth while another snakes across her middle, gripping her hip tightly. She scrambles to grab the offending hands with her own which only causes herself to be pulled in tighter. A hard body presses against her back, dwarfing her small frame, a chin hooked over her shoulder.

  
"Shh, relax," a familiar voice whispers with a laugh.

  
Immediately, the tension leaves her body though the tight grip remains. She relaxes, sinking back into the body behind her. She tries to speak through the fingers with an, "Archie, what-" but he just tightens his grip on her mouth and heat starts to pool in her belly.

  
"I _said_ shh," she can hear the giant grin in his voice. "I'm going to let go of your mouth. Are you going to be good and keep quiet?" Archie asks quietly. She nods quickly and he eases that arm away from her, leaning back to shut the bedroom door behind them, the vice grip on her hip unwavering.

  
While she trusts Archie with her life, she doesn't really know what's happening, and she doesn't quite know what to do with herself. Her heart is still racing, and her arms hang awkwardly in front of herself.

  
He seems to have had a plan in mind though, as he kicks her feet apart and shoves one of his legs between hers from behind. A small grunt escapes her in surprise, and he takes the opportunity to place both of her arms underneath one of his, and places the other back on her hip, gentler now.

  
Bless his heart, but sexy ambushing is not Archie's usual forte. This has two other schemers written all over it.

  
Before she can attempt another question, he supplies a sheepish, "Sorry to ambush you, we were bored."

  
There it is.

  
"We knew you'd never ditch the party if we asked nicely, so we kinda had to steal you away," he continues. His leg is still between her thighs, and he uses the leverage to guide her. "I thought we should just sneak some drinks into the garage like we're sixteen again, but they had a better idea."

  
He walks her up to the window and she thanks her lucky stars that no one bothered to listen to Archie Andrews today.

  
Across the way, in Archie's childhood bedroom, Jughead and Veronica look like they're starving for one another.

  
It's not like she can see everything in perfect detail - she bizarrely recalls an old telescope from a toy science set that is somewhere in her closet - but their movements are easy to follow. Their mouths are pressed together hotly, Jughead's tight grip in Veronica's hair holding her to him. One of Veronica's hands has made its way under his shirt and over his abdomen, while the other has disappeared down the front of his pants.

  
Betty pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth at the view, and suddenly she's extremely glad for Archie's arm holding her up because she feels like she might faint from all of her blood rushing south.

  
_Speak of the devil_ , she thinks, as the hand that was previously on her hip has now started inching down her leg and under the skirt of her dress. She inadvertently holds her breath, hands coming up to grip the solid arm across her middle, and Archie simply presses his hand against her through her underwear, not moving.

  
"Looks like they got started without us."

  
Betty whines high in her throat, because that's just not fair. She can see Veronica trying her best to focus on her own task at hand in Jughead's pants, but she's preoccupied by him pulling down the front of her dress and mouthing across her chest.

  
Archie's fingers slowly start rubbing her through the cotton of her panties and she lets her eyes drift closed. He presses his mouth along the lines of her neck and shoulder, and she can't help but quietly laugh to herself because she hadn't even _kissed_ him yet today, and here they were.

  
He doesn't bother to take her underwear off, just slides his hand down the front of them to graze his fingers over her clit. "God, Betts, you're soaked," he groans against her shoulder. She doesn't feel even the smallest ounce of embarrassment, only desperation for something more.

  
Archie nips at her neck, tracing the fine marks left behind with his tongue. She lets out a sigh, her head falling back to rest against his chest for a moment. But he taps his fingers harshly against her clit, and her eyes fly open, hazy and unfocused. "Pay attention, you're missing the show."

  
When her eyes finally adjust, Veronica is propped back against Archie's old desk with Jughead kneeling before her, face buried in her pussy. Betty's hips jerk of their own volition and she grinds against Archie's fingers.

  
Jughead is using one hand to hold Veronica's own panties to the side, while the other has a firm grip on her inner thigh forcing her legs apart. His mouth is held to her clit and Veronica's fingers wind through his hair lazily, guiding him wherever she pleases.

  
Betty's been in that position herself countless times - both kneeling in front of Veronica, and being above Jughead - and she doesn't know who she's more jealous of. Jug is unmatched with his tongue, but Veronica is a vision. Breasts heaving, mouth falling open, and all eyes on her - she is completely in her element.

  
Even Archie is getting distracted, groaning into Betty's hair and pulling her backwards for some friction on his neglected dick.

  
She just wants to be able to touch all three of them, together, right now, forever.

  
Veronica is outright pulling Jughead's hair now, and he brings his hand over to press his fingers inside her. Archie finally slips a finger into Betty and she bucks against him but it's not nearly enough. She needs more. Anything, more fingers, his mouth, his aching cock pressing against her back.

  
"Please, Archie, _something_."

  
He must eventually take pity on her because he doesn't even chastise her for speaking at this point, and at long last he lets go of her arms in order to bring his hand to her breast. But the fabric of her dress is too thick to be able to appreciate the feeling of his hand on her, and she whines again. Archie paws ineffectively at her chest before he switches gears, sliding his hand across her sternum and coming to a stop at her neck.

  
"I told you, _shh_."

  
He presses his hand firmly against her throat and slides another finger inside of her.

  
When Veronica starts bucking against Jughead's face, Archie starts circling her clit with his thumb and she's gone. The hand on her neck moves to cover her mouth once again, keeping her cries trapped inside.

  
It's enough to take the edge off, but Betty needs more. She needs them all to make up an excuse so they can head out immediately, jump into their giant hotel bed and never leave.

  
Archie keeps working his fingers through her orgasm, only easing up when she tries to pull his other hand away from her face.

  
She gets distracted though, because Jughead stands with his hand still held between Veronica's legs as they share a filthy kiss. She can picture it, rubbing relief into the sensitive flesh, and she has to squeeze her own thighs together around Archie's hand. Veronica swipes her thumb across Jughead's chin, smiling brilliantly when he instantly pulls the digit into his mouth.

  
She has to force herself to look away. She pries both of Archie's hands over to her waist, less dangerous territory.

  
"Arch-" Betty cuts herself off, pausing to swallow thickly and take a breath. "Can I talk now?"

  
This is such a role reversal for the two of them, and he must realize that because he chuckles against her neck with a nod.

  
"Fuck me, Archie, please," she pants without further preamble.

  
"Sorry, Betts, not yet." But she can still hear the mirth in his voice, and she knows that he is not sorry in the slightest.

  
She raises one of her arms back over her head and tangles her fingers in his hair. "Please, you've been so good. You did such a good job for them, Archie." She pushes her ass against him and cranes her neck back to try and get a proper look at him. She can tell he's considering it, but he steps away after a squeeze to her waist.

  
"Sorry, B, I already broke the rules. I wasn't supposed to let you come at all." He pecks her on the lips quickly, and actually runs away from her before she can react.

  
Slumped against the window seat, she's left to her own devices. She considers locking the door and rubbing one out before anybody from the party starts looking for her, but she supposes that takes the fun out of their game. She chances a look in the vanity mirror to her right and assesses her appearance. Her lipstick is smeared, mascara smudged from squeezing her eyes shut, hair mussed from rubbing against Archie's chest. With a sigh, she sets to work making herself look presentable again.

 

* * *

 

When she makes her way back downstairs, Veronica and Jughead are only just waltzing through the front door.

  
The way their eyes light up when they see her makes her heart flutter, but she squashes that feeling away for now in order to glare at the pair of them.

  
Priorities.

  
Veronica greets her first with a, "Congrats, B," and a hug, hands too low to be considered friendly. Before Betty can respond, she follows up with: "How's Archie doing today?"

  
She could be kind, give Archie an out to avoid a punishment.

  
Instead, she shrugs and offers a casual, "Not great, he's been better."

  
Veronica looks positively gleeful, and she sets off with a determined bounce in her step, "Oh, Archiekins!" ringing out over the din of the crowd.

  
Betty sets her sights back on Jughead, narrowing her eyes at him. He appears to take it in stride, enveloping her in his arms as a greeting.

  
"Jug."

  
"Betts."

  
Seeing the honored couple together at last, some of the guests have started to take notice of their conversation.

  
_They probably think we're so madly in love that we can't help but whisper sweet nothings to each other._

  
"I'm mad at all of you," she says without a hint of malice.

  
"No you're not." He leans forward and kisses her, the first proper kiss she's had today, and her face flushes at the taste still lingering on his lips. "You know we're all going to make it up to you the second we head out of here."

  
"You better," she mutters. He grasps her hands absentmindedly, swinging them between the two of them. "I'll have you know I have plans for you."

  
"I would expect nothing less," he nods solemnly.

  
He brings their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles, and pushes something into her palm before he quickly slips away.

  
"Time for snacks!" he calls back to her, already halfway to joining Archie and Veronica near the food.

  
Betty watches the three of them with a smile, her heart full to bursting. She shakes her head to bring herself back to this world and examine whatever Jug gave her.

  
It takes her a second to recognize the crumpled fabric - the tiniest scrap of dirty lace that would only be worn by one Veronica Lodge.

  
She shoves it into the pocket of her dress as fast as humanly possible, and her head shoots up to take stock of the room and make sure no one around her had seen.

  
Jughead shoots her a cheesy wink. Veronica smirks but continues whispering into Archie's ear. Archie has his arm wrapped comfortably around her shoulders, but also has a look on his face suggesting pure anguish.

  
They're the worst people she's ever known and she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with them.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
